Let Me Out Of My Head
by Dajypop
Summary: Dorian used to think sharing the library was terrible, but, with Illeah Lavellan's help, he learns that sharing with Cole is always enlightening.


**Title:** Let Me Out Of My Head  
 **Author:** Daisy  
 **Fandom:** Dragon Age  
 **Setting:** Skyhold Library  
 **Pairing:** Cole/Dorian Pavus  
 **Characters:** Cole, Dorian Pavus, Illeah Lavellan  
 **Genre:** Romance/Humor  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Chapters:** 1/1  
 **Word Count:** 787  
 **Type of Work:** One-shot  
 **Status:** Complete  
 **Warnings:** Fluff, Gay/Slash/Yaoi  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but Illeah.  
 **Summary:** Dorian used to think sharing the library was terrible, but, with Illeah Lavellan's help, he learns that sharing with Cole is always enlightening.

 **AN:** I have had a _horrible_ night, so I thought I'd finish an old Colrian story I started back when I first got the game off preorder. I needed a little bit of fluff, I think, and I feel slightly better. I'm cooking and cleaning while I write to try and feel accomplished. I hope you guys enjoy!

 **Let Me Out Of My Head** ****

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The library was a lonely place sometimes, even with everyone who had taken up his space, and one Dorian Pavus had found that grumbling and sighing about the books within often earned him the attention he craved. Of course, nobody shared his views and often ended up giving him odd looks, so he had taken to quietly reading through books he actually appreciated. But, that was before.

Now, occasionally, Cole would come and haunt the library, peering over his shoulder and making comments about things he didn't understand. Sometimes, he'd have a rather beautiful thing to say, and when questioned further, would reply with a 'why' or something equally as short. Even now, though, the blonde was perched on the back of the armchair Dorian had lounged in, and the two were deadlocked.

"Why?"

"Because that is how it is." The mage sighed finally, "I don't understand why you feel the need to read everything that _I_ read."

"Because you read interesting things. Even this… What did you call it?" The innocence in the other's voice made the mage sigh and roll his eyes dramatically.

"It's a 'romantic novel'."

"Varric thinks these are silly." Came the easy comment, as Cole moved to lay on his back, somehow looking like a cat in its most comfortable spot, "But I think I like them. They make you happy. They make you hurt less."

Taking a second, the mage finally pulled his eyes away from the pages and looked at the nonchalant spirit-turned-human above him. "And why would you care if I hurt less while reading these?"

"Because anything that makes you happy makes me happy." Came the response, "Illeah even gave me something else she thought would make you happy."

"Oh?" He questioned, watching as Cole rolled off the chair and pulled something out of seemingly nowhere. Taking off his usual hat, he pulled on something that Dorian recognized from his homeland, and it put a soft smile on his face.

"Am I handsome, now?"

"You've always been handsome." He responded, maybe a tad breathlessly, "Though this hat truly suits you. If it weren't for your Fathers, I think I would love to see you in nothing but the hat." Chuckling at the tilted head and quizzical expression that earned him, the Pavus heir shook his head, "Don't worry about it."

"No, what do you mean?"

"He means he wants to see you naked." Illeah grinned from the stairway, causing both men to turn and look at her. Dorian was in between sputtering and agreeing, and Cole simply seemed slightly _more_ confused.

"Why would he want to-"

"He's gay, Cole. Interested in men? And you _are_ a man…" The elf replied, getting a sharp glare from her friend before he sighed once more, as though this whole ordeal was created just to make him _upset_.

"I do prefer men, yes." With the affirmation in the air, the redheaded woman added in her own two coppers.

"And he wants to see you naked. Doesn't that tell you anything, Cole?" With a waggle of her eyebrows, it was like she'd never been there at all. Dorian nearly wanted to curse her name, but Illeah had been a friend to him when most just saw him for what he appeared to be. Shaking his head, he glanced back up at the spirit beside him.

It took him a few minutes before he finally opened his mouth again.

" _Heart hammering like the stamping of hooves, mind lost to a sunset of red and oranges, a passion burning like an unextinguishable flame…_ "

"I think you're a little too, ah… Young to experience that kind of passion." The mage tried, looking slightly awkward. "How about we start with something a little… Less likely to get me in trouble?"

"Like what?" Cole's head tipped to the side again and, in that flowing, beautiful hat, he looked almost like a beautifully wrapped present that he was scared to open. Without saying a thing, the moustached male rose and wrapped his arms around the newly human male's waist, drawing him in, pressing close, before sharing in a soul-searing kiss. Electricity zinged in the air as the elder let himself get lost in those soft, full lips, inexperienced as they were. When he finally pulled away, it seemed the blonde was left a tad speechless. The small smile curling those beautiful lips prompted him to speak again, "You're happy."

"I… I am, yes." And, now, maybe a tad embarrassed.

"I like it when you are happy. It feels _good_." It seemed now was the time to stop anymore of those discussions about feelings with another breathtaking kiss.

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 **AN:** I am pretty happy with this, I think it's nice. I hope to see you guys in the next one!


End file.
